Talk:Wintersday 2007
create "This will NOT be the 2007 version of Wintersday." Why not? Am I missing something here? Is this a place holder for future Wintersday event wiki page? :rofl. (The period at the end of the "rofl" implies that I am being sarcastic, and the sarcasm is because someone inserted "NOT" into the Wintersday page as a joke, and it has since been removed. I actually looked at the history, and there wasn't much more than that, so I wanted to save other people the time of going back to see it.) :Anyways, hi, I'm here because I wanted to make note that last year, the Wintersday celebration started on Wednesday, December 20th, at 4:25pm PST, and does not seem to have any correlation with the first day of actual Earth Winter in Northern Hemisphere (which was December 22nd in 2006, as it is for 2007). I thought maybe I'd note it, in case anyone else was daring to venture a guess as to when Wintersday decorations were going up this year. --Qrystal 05:41, 9 December 2007 (UTC) guildwars.com http://www.guildwars.com/events/ingame/wintersday2k7/default.php -{[ [[User:Pulpulpullie|'PUL']] ]}- 19:07, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :Heh... they gotta be careful with their descriptions... "And, if you believe the old adage that it is better to give than to receive..."... Yes, yes it is much better to be the PITCHER, then it is the receiver... ;) ;) -- Tasiden Holiday Headgear Upon reading over the official Wintersday announcement on the main GW site, I noticed a line stating "...this year, the hat you receive will depend on which deity wins the day, so choose wisely." Does this mean the ENTIRE day? As in, for each finale moment, you get no hat and at the end of the day, you get one or the other, but not both? Or does this mean it will operate as usual, but has just been worded strangely? Thoughts? -- --21:54, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :I have a feeling it means which deity wins each appearance. [[User:Felix Omni|Felix Omni]] 08:32, 14 December 2007 (UTC) >.< we can only choose one!?!?! :The appearance will probably happen several times during the whole event, like the Mad Thorn King from Halloween. Just keep traveling around and going to different event locations until you get both. Aegbno 14:04, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::I think we should do the same thing as last year... the even numbered districts pick a side to always win, and the odd numbered ones pick the opposing side to always win... then that way we can all enjoy our festive hats together! -- Tasiden "Don't Drink and Quest" why give us drunk skills then... phooey :p -Kumdori 06:51, 14 December 2007 (UTC) decorations The site says that it will start on the 21st, does this mean decorations will be raised, or that quests will be given and decorations will come out on like....wednesday or something. :If I remember the last couple years correctly, decorations come first with quests starting a day or so later... or maybe I'm losing my mind.... -- --17:50, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :: No u're right --'Ricky' 17:51, 17 December 2007 (UTC) i know decorations come first, im saying is the quests starting the 21st or the decorations, with the quests coming 22-23 :::Yeah, they usually put up decorations a week or two early. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:54, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I don't remember the decorations ever going up that early. maybe by thrusday the will be up, but last time i checked (sunday 6pmish GMT) they werent there -Blaster 68.142.57.149 03:35, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Same. Decorations always go up first, but not a week or two before the party starts... I look for decorations to be up Friday. Thursday if Anet is ahead of schedule. -- --11:50, 19 December 2007 (UTC) the decorations were up thursday around 6 central Collectors Shouldn't there be something about the collectors like what they collect? I know that in Lion's Arch are the following collectors: Priestess Siara (supporter of Dwayna) searching 1 Shadowy Remnants, Priest Meran (Dwayna) searching 3 Decayed Orr Emblems, Necromancer Kalvori (Grenth) searching 2 Hardened Humps, Dark Priest Calmein (Grenth) 2 Feathered Caromi Scalps. In Ascalon City: Priest Erwin (Dwayna) 2 Ornate Grawl Necklaces, Priestess Clara (Dwayna) 3 Charr Carvings, Necromancer Ichibaun (Grenth) 2 Stormy Eyes, Necromancer Malaise (Grenth) 2 Singed Gargoyle Skulls. Grenth's collectors offer: Spiked Eggnog, Fruitcake, Snowman Summoner, Wintergreen Candy Cane. Dwayna's collectors offer: Eggnog, Fruitcake, Snowman Summoner, WIntergreen Candy Cane. the wintersday present guy is in kamadan! for 5 candy cane shards he gives you a wintersday present (it was on the wintersday page a day ago, but had been removed).Cosyfiep 18:20, 23 December 2007 (UTC) : The candysmiths are out! Saw Candysmith Kris in Lion's Arch, next to the Rune Trader. -- Tasiden 04:40, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Candy Cane Shards Do we need 250 shards for the hats?!? its saying we should hold on to them til the end (>.<) :No, see Wintersday 2006, Festival finale for details on how festival hats are "won". --Wolfie (talk| ) 00:20, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Secret Lair of Snowmen What are the new quests that are taking place there? Any word on that? Silver40596 00:25, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Frozen Globs of Ectoplasm I don't even think these are obtainable this year. So why are they even in the article. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 01:40, 22 December 2007 (UTC) they are, jsut not yet New 2006 and New 2007 Quest Release Dates From studying what happened last year with the new quests, the Rift Warden and whoever it is for the new quests of 2007 should arrive sometime between Dec. 22-24 2007. Odd and Even Who made the "decision" for this year that one's gonna be for Dwayna and the other for Grenth? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 04:32, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :Has been a collective community thing informally organised in-game for most of the past Wintersday events. Ie, lots of chatter on the All channel that if people want one type of hat or the other, they should go to an odd or even numbered district, the idea being to create districts heavily favouring one god or the other to increase the chances to guaranteeing which hat is awarded. --Wolfie (talk| ) 07:40, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::I know players do organize it in-game. However, as this is a player-organized behavioral thing, I am concerned that this may have regional differences, especially for the non-language districts. What if the mass of French players decide to organize it differently, but a French-user of GuildWiki checked here and see the "wrong" information? I'm going to edit the article to neutralize the point. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:06, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :::I was about to do that myself, but I'll leave it to you. 09:06, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::::No, the organisation is based ingame and adhoc :) You know wich hat youll get when you enter the diss... usually its 1xk for grenth and 2xk for dwayna... but that was my intuition last year...[[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px :::::It depends on the players in the dist too. RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 15:44, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Players soon get "yelled at" to stand on one side or the other depending on the "mass's decision" at each visitation event (with the inevitable joker that deliberately stands on the opposite side just to invoke reactions *sigh*). So yeah, it's not always globally Dwayna even / Grenth odd (or visa versa), so keeping it neutral on the article avoids the whole "..but GuildWiki says..." accusations. --Wolfie (talk| ) 00:30, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Re-wrote the section to clarify things. If someone feels like I didn't explain something well enough, please change it, but hopefully this will settle debate and make things more neutral.--Murdoc the Mad 00:59, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :: I remember reading something last year similar to "To facilitate the accesibility of hats, we recommand, odd district for Grenth victories and even districts for Dwayna victories".--King Of Kamelott 03:36, 26 December 2007 (UTC) bug involving the "dwarf cage" The Don't feed the dwarf sign is an NPC, and not only that, there a bug. If you position yourself correctly behind the wall, click, and press space twice quickly. You would eventually end up in the cage yourself!!--Dark Paladin X 19:25, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :Its not even a matter of hitting the space bar. Its the same glitch as the old lions arch sign glitch, and the wall glitch in Gates of Kryta (Mission) Isk8 19:33, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::I just target the sign and press space. -- 02:57, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::Similar glitch was on the Costume Brawl mission outpost.--Dark Paladin X 05:00, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::ooH, I love that one -- 20:28, 27 December 2007 (UTC) new quests anyone beat the new quests yet? they seem impossible. :I beat them. They were easy. Did it on my first try. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 22:23, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::It would be pretty funny if they were impossible. Good game, Anet. Try to beat these unpassable missions, and Merry Christmas. 22:28, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, 50 murssat and 5 eather seals would be cool RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 22:30, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Lol. I found out a tactic for beating the new quests. Grab aggro use Ice Fort. Then just spam away while your grentch help :D. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 22:33, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::::: I got to the point where i had 25 grench helpers i just needed to agro and let the huge amount of grenches own the snowmen these are too easy and u get like 20 shards each run. ::::::I think the grench one is pretty easy, but the dwayna one is very difficult. I beat on my first try as well, but only by running away from the grentches, break agro, and come back in range so the snowmen would rez, and letting the snowmen slowly beat them on their own, then when there were 2 left in a wave I would come in and kill, however thats a little rediculous for a fun Holiday quest.-Warior kronos 16:42, 24 December 2007 (UTC) --King Of Kamelott 16:37, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :It easy to beat with an ele. Just use icicles to kill stuff and stand behind walls. Snowballs need line of sight. Icicles don't. Peppermint Candy Canes hi all I was just wondering if there was peppermint candy cane drops the ones that take away DP. Thanks. 75.161.159.179Palin :in the modified wintersday chest... [[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px I got peppermint cc's in wintersday gifts from the wintersday gift givers. Special New Years??? I heard a rumor that last year the was somthing special at the turn of the year, can anyone confirm this or know if somthing like that is happening this year? Shogankiller 15:53, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :One thing is for sure, i'm not ganna play GW at 23.59 xD -{[ [[User:Pulpulpullie|'PUL']] ]}- 16:02, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::Something special at the turn of the new year? Yeah, the Wintersday finale, just like the past two years.--71.220.33.23 17:59, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Special Hats Please post if you find any screens of the hats-to be. :) merry xmas[[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px 09:55, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :The wintersday contest shows the concept of one of the hats: here RT | Talk 09:59, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :: I hate that crown so much, it looks like a bunch of icy carrots. Whoever Nian is, he or she did not gain my respect with that picture. 19:57, 25 December 2007 (UTC) GMT can sum1 put on the gmt times 2 thx --85.66.91.3 10:46, 25 December 2007 (UTC) check this http://wwp.greenwichmeantime.com/time-zone/usa/pacific-time/ --Witchblade 17:19, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :I think this will do just fine tho: http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Wintersday_2007 [[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px 08:38, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::Lol, for all anets events I just know now it's 8, 11, 2, 5, 8 etc RT | Talk 08:40, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Rolling updates With regards to, It has been stated by Gaile Gray that there will be more updates before the finale (December 25th was mentioned). has there been anything new specifically for the 25th? [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1']] 01:46, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :Prezzie hunting :)[[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px ::Aha, I didn't realise they were missing. The only new thing we got this year was the snowman dungeon thingy. RT | Talk 08:47, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, I was expecting/hoping for something new Christmas, as you've said, only the 2 underworld quests were added...Would've loved to see a new item :( (Well, there's still the Finale, so you never know =D)-Warior kronos 14:58, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Seems that Gaile was wrong, as there was a new build tonight. lol Isk8 09:07, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Frog Has any1 else noticed there are multiple frogs in kamadan. I do not know bout La, but could thid relate to The Frog?--Murderer Bomb 03:19, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :Or they are just ambient frogs, perhaps? --- -- (s)talkpage 10:10, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Glitch When you pick up a present and enter the dwarf cage, the Grentchs cannot come in and start exploding (as if they were a present). If you go closer to them the present explodes but the Grentchs remain stuck near the dwarf.--King Of Kamelott 16:37, 26 December 2007 (UTC)